Comfort And Kindness
by Laser Lance 720
Summary: Hagrid didn't expect anyone to offer him comfort. Let alone say the things he needed to hear.


Written for **Astronomy** (Write about someone doing a good deed or act of kindness)

-oOo-

Hagrid was used to people avoiding him. At just over thirteen, he was the size of a seventh year. Larger really. A bunch of Ravenclaws joked that he was built to be a beater. If only a broom could lift him.

He was used to the negative onlookers, but chose not to let them bother him. There was much more to life than some stranger's whispers and pointing. If he listened to every horrid thing spoken of him, he would never get far. Some of those words did slip into his ears though.

Whipping the tears from his eyes, he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. He took up a great deal of the reflected surface. He couldn't see the tips of his curled hair – no matter how much he brushed it, it continued to frizz and rise. Hagrid tried not to notice how much of his reflection his nose was. It was huge, pudgy, and he didn't blame the pair of Gryffindor girls who had made fun of him for it.

The words which had driven him into this bathroom still ran through his mind. He had pushed most of their words away, but he could still hear their snickers. Could still see the hatred and mockery in their eyes. He really wanted to move on as he always had, but he wasn't sure this time. The tears kept falling.

The door to the bathroom opened wide. Hagrid tried to brush the last bit of tears into his hair. Dipping his head, he hoped that whoever had entered the bathroom would leave him be and go about their business.

"Why are you crying?" There was no care in that voice. No real concern. Hagrid knew that voice though.

The tears quelled a bit as he looked at the Prefect. "Tom."

Tom Riddle's face was blank of any emotion. Hagrid was used to that expression. The Slytherin kept himself guarded, so Hagrid didn't take offense to it. He knew the older boy cared. After all, Tom had defended him on more than one occasion.

"You didn't answer my question." Tom narrowed his eyes at the younger boy. After a moment, his eyes softened. "You really mustn't let them get to you. It's just words, Hagrid."

"Easy for ya to say," Hagrid looked away. "No one picks on ya."

"And there is a reason for that," Tom said, walking into the bathroom. He stood beside Hagrid. Looking into his own mirror, he fixed the section of bang that had moved. "I don't take crap from others. The reason I don't let other's words get to me, the reason why I don't pay mind to other's muttering, is because I know I am better. I am better than those who feel that must mutter behind my back. I do not have time to deal with people like that. Grow a back bone Hagrid, and stop giving them your time."

Tom's voice had grown harsh at the end, but Hagrid found comfort in those words. The tears were beginning to slow, but they still were falling. It took him a second to notice the handkerchief Tom was holding out for him. Taking it, the half giant whipped away his tears and blew his nose. He offered the fabric back.

"Keep it," Tom muttered, disgust in his eyes as he winced towards the snot filled napkin. "You need it more."

"Its awfu'y nice of ya," Hagrid spoke, "talkin' to me. Ya probab'y got better things to do."

"Not really," Tom answered. "I had a free moment. Besides, you were being awfully loud in here. There was a noise complaint."

Hagrid chuckled, stuffing the handkerchief into his robe pocket. "Thanks Tom."

"Don't mention it," Tom nodded, turning away. "But please, do grow a back bone Rubeus. I do not have the time to keep comforting you. And the students will only listen to me for so long. If you want them to stop bothering you, stand up for yourself. Fight back. You are large enough you should not have a problem with that."

"I don't like fightin'."

Tom glance back over his shoulder at the younger boy. He smirked, "sometimes we do not have a choice, but to fight. It is up to you Hagrid. You can either continue to allow people to walk all over you, or you can stand up for yourself. Either way, you need to stop crying over other people's words. Those who feel the need to bully are nothing. You are better than them. Do remember that."

Tom didn't say anything else before he walked out of the bathroom. Hagrid was left standing there, mulling over Tom's words. There had been such a harsh and uncaring tone to the older boy's voice, but Hagrid had picked up on that hidden kindness. Tom had called him by his first name. He had stood next to Hagrid and not flinched. He had given him something to whip away his tears, and he had told him he mattered. That he was better than what everyone said. Tom was the only student who had showed him such kindness.

Glancing at the closed bathroom door, Hagrid had to smile. It was nice, knowing there were people who cared for him. It was nice to know that there was kindness among all the disgust people showed him.

He fingered the handkerchief in his pocket, and found that he had completely forgotten the reason why he was in this bathroom to begin with.


End file.
